


And family means no one gets left behind

by kuraikon



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Civil War (Marvel), Clint and wanda family feels, Feels, Fluff, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6766861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuraikon/pseuds/kuraikon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Oh yeah, I’m pissed you did that to her. You must have known I wasn’t gonna take that well." </i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[A CLINT&WANDA CIVIL WAR FEELS FIC]</p>
            </blockquote>





	And family means no one gets left behind

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted so much for Clint and Wanda to be super close. 
> 
> Can we just protect Wanda please??

-

It was literally seconds after Vision phased through the wall that she felt a presence behind her and, immediately, her magic was in her palms, hands raised as she turned to protect her face just like Steve had taught her.

_‘You can do amazing things, Wanda, but that doesn’t mean you should leave yourself open.’_

“Clint,” Wanda sighed, lowering her arms and smiling as the man walked towards her and then frowning as she sees that he is fully suited and armed with his bow. “What’s wrong? I thought you took the retirement option over signing up?”

“That was before I tried to call you and had FRIDAY tell me Tony wasn’t letting you take calls at the moment.” Clint replied, shooting one arrow into the floor on one side of the wall Vision had gone out of and turning to shoot another into the opposite space. “So I called Cap and he filled me in.” He turned to her, face tight. “I had to check this is what you wanted before I left you here.”

Ever since Vision had stopped her leaving for the shops, there had been a cold knot in her stomach, now it suddenly felt as if a weight had been attached. “They didn’t tell me you called.” She said softly, swallowing hard and looking at the floor before moving her gaze to Clint. “They… They wouldn’t let me leave…”

Clint’s face hardened and he moved forward to put a hand to the back of Wanda’s head, pulling her in and pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Are you ok?”

She nodded but then just as quickly shook her head. He stepped back from her and she shrugged.

“C'mon, lets go.” He started for the door, “we’ve got another stop to make.” Seeing she wasn’t following, he stopped, motioning to the door. “It’s this way.”

“I don’t want to hurt anyone else.”

With an uneasy glance to the window, Clint stepped to wards her and took her hand. “Hey, look, you wanna be a sad teenager and mope around in your room? That’s fine, you can mope in your room at my house if you don’t wanna be here. But if you wanna make a difference and make things right then you gotta get up off your ass.” Movement behind Wanda bought his attention up and he swore as he saw Vision phasing through the wall. “We gotta go if we’re going.”

“Clint,” Vision greeted, tilting his head. “I do not believe you should be here.”

Clint let go of Wanda to raise a hand but tightened his other on his bow. “No worries, we’ll just be leaving then.”

“Not with Wanda.” Vision floated forwards, coming to a sudden stop as the field between the two arrows caught him. Clint winced and turned back to Wanda.

“Now we really gotta go!”

But Wanda had only taken a hesitant step towards the door when Vision managed to break free of his cage. Clint cursed, the field arrows weren’t made to hold Vision but he had hoped they would have given him longer than that, and spun to face his teammate, ripping an arrow from his quiver and nocking it without looking.

The resounding fight, if it could be called that, went much as Clint would have imagined. A lot of Vision phasing and him getting increasing frustrated. Two weapons broken, Clint pulled a baton from his thigh and blocked a blow to his face with it. Vision shook his head and stepped back. “Be reasonable, Clint. What about your family?" 

"She _is_ family!” He snarled, slamming the baton into Visions sternum and stopping short as it actually hits but simply breaks off while only moving Vision slightly. “Aw, baton…”

With a sigh, Vision floated forwards, phasing though Clint’s punch and turning when all the way through him to place Clint in a head lock. “You cannot stop me, Clint." 

Clint shoved an elbow into where should be the soft stomach but is only a hardness. A red glow catches his eye and Clint gasps out a laugh. "I can’t, but she can!" 

He’s dropped at Wanda’s insistence and spends a few seconds catching his breath - within that time, Wanda successfully disarms Vision completely and Clint gets up just in time to see him being pushed down several floors. He winces in sympathy; he has no idea how far down Wanda has thrown him but he has jumped off plenty of buildings in his career and understands when Vision doesn’t get straight back up. 

"Let me get you out of here?” He asks gently, touching her arm. She smiles up at him for asking. “Shall we go home?" 

"No, let’s go make things right." 

-

When one of Ross’ agents puts the hand cuffs on Wanda, encasing whole hands and wrists in metal, and pushes at her to get in the back of the van a bit roughly, Clint forgets that making a fuss will only get him beaten down. He yells out at the guard, shoving away from the one that has just cuffed his hands behind his back, and jumps forward to kick the agent in the stomach. Two men race forward to push Clint back and he ends up being tasered to his knees but not unconsciousness. Sam stops Wanda from coming to his side, for which Clint is grateful, especially when Vision places a calming hand on her shoulder and she ends up shrugging him off and snapping at him.

-

On the lift down to the base level of the secret sunken base, Clint makes sure that Wanda gets putting into a corner and stations himself in front of her. On the walk to what turns out to be their cells, he keeps her behind him and she, so unsure of what is going to happen, falls in step after him, getting as close as she can without tripping them both.

-

They want her in a straight jacket. 

Clint practically sees red when they motion her to it and he is about to fight tooth and nail for her when he sees her fear stricken face, pale and so, so young. Sam and Scott, who don’t even know her, really, are at her defense, arguing her corner with both reason and name calling. Clint steps closer to her and smiles encouragingly. 

"I know this is too close to home for you. I know this is gonna suck majorly. But I don’t think this is one we can change at the moment. At least if your wear that you can be in a cell in here, in the same room as us. I don’t know if they have somewhere else but I don’t want to find out either, ok?" 

"They had Pietro in one of these for months.” She swallows hard, looking up at Clint with wide eyes. 

He soothes her with a hush. “And he endured. So can you." 

She nods. 

-

"Are you hungry? You eating enough?” Clint calls through his cells glass, loud enough to reach Wanda’s. 

What he gets in reply are three voices chorusing “yes, dad” and Wanda giggling after. 

-

When Tony visits, Clint baits him and pulls his attention to himself rather than letting him see Wanda. He also hopes that Tony will let something slip about Steve and Bucky but if Tony knew anything, he didn’t let it show. 

“I believe you, Tony, you didn’t know we’d end up in cells like this. But c'mon, you knew they weren’t gonna let you put us all in swanky houses-slash-prisons either.” Tony winces and Clint huffs out a laugh. “Oh yeah, I’m pissed you did that to her. You must have known I wasn’t gonna take that well." 

"Kinda thought you’d stay out of this one, actually.” Tony replies, shifting his weight. “Thought you’d stay with your family." 

"I am family.” Wanda calls and Clint grins. “I do not like you talking like that to him, Stark. Stop, or I will find a way to get out of here and make you." 

"That’s my girl."

\- 

When the lights go out but the alarms don’t blare, Wanda isn’t sure whether it’s a good or a bad sign. It’s several agonising minutes before Steve steps out of the shadows and into the light of Sam’s cell. Sam insists Wanda is let out first and Steve agrees the second he sees her, huddled in her jacket. He snaps the locks off her back more viciously than needed and he pauses to help her take the whole jacket off before breaking the others out. She is still shaking her arms out when Clint jogs up to her and she cannot restrain herself from throwing her arms around his neck. 

"You did so well, I’m so proud of you.” He mumbles into her hair. 

“Can we go home?” She asks, pulling away from him and looking around. Steve and Clint look at each other and tilt their heads silently for a moment before Clint turns back to her with a smile. 

“Yeah, kiddo, lets get you home.”

-


End file.
